The recording of personally significant events through video and/or audio recording devices is a common occurrence. Typically, recordings of organized events, such as a surprise party or a piano recital, may be planned for in advance and the recording devices prepared ahead of time for the best position and amount of recording media appropriate for the event. However, many everyday events tend not to take place on a schedule or begin on command. Also, the significance of a given event may not be recognized until after that event has already started to unfold. To keep track of everything that happens to or around a person on a given day, one could carry camera and attempt to bring that camera out quickly to capture a particular moment or event. Taking out the recording device too late or the recording device being at a location just out of reach is a common issue with spontaneous events. Alternatively, a recording device may be positioned at a location that seems likely to capture interesting events and left on continuously during the hours that something of interest might occur. This latter approach to capturing more spontaneous events may run into the problem of not having the recording device in quite the right location and the expense of the large amounts of recording media needed or large amount of time needed to manually review the unattended recording.